The Guy at the CD Store
by marluxiasflower
Summary: this is about when marluxia goes to a music store, but not for the music, for the girl who's always standing behind the counter. my first fanfic, so be at least nice. and, MARLUXIA IS NOT GAY! this is a very short one, i think. the girl is a new charater
1. Once They Met

_The Guy at the CD Store_

Everyday, at around 1:30 in the afternoon, a slim man walked through the swinging doors of Mike's Music Shop. No words ever came out of his mouth, just gestures and glares. He's start in the rock section in the front of the store then worked his way to the hip-hop section at the end. Everyday, she was there, working the cash register. As he looked through the racks of music, he'd look up at her, watching as she read her book or chewed her gum. She always knew he was there, everyday, but never said anything to him. Something about him just perplexed her. His light brown hair, his unique purple eyes, (I think they were. Either that or blue) or his scent, roses maybe. A trait about him just made her watch him, weaving his way through the store. When he drew his attention to her, she shot her head down, as if she wasn't looking at him.

Then, one day, he came in, right on time. He went straight to his starting point and skimmed the music. He picked on up, looked at the back, then put it back down, as if he was interested in that CD. He looked up at her direction, seeing a CD case with a pink flower on it. Interested, he abandoned his routine and walked to the counter. She was there, listening to her CD player and chewing her bubble gum. He picked it up, then looked at her. She was not paying him any attention, so he looked at it closer. He turned to the back, studying the song titles on the back. " You're blossoming rose", " Tangled within your vine", and " Each and every petal." Were the first three songs on the CD? He smiled, taking it tot he listening station in the right corner. He scanned the bar code, but it wouldn't take it. He sighed, walking back to the counter.

" This CD isn't scanning right." He said, handing it to her. She looked at it and gasped. She didn't know how to react to what he had in his hand, so she just said what ever came out of her mouth. "It's… that's not for s-sale." She managed to say. He looked at her, confused. " Well, why not?" he asked. She sighed, regretting coming to work today. " It's mine, I mean I made it." She said. He looked down at the CD, then back at her. "Do you mean you got these songs from somewhere else?" he asked, looking at the case again. She shook her head. " No, I made them as in, that's my work. I'm singing those songs. I made those songs." She said, rubbing her neck. He tilted his head, still confused. " You don't look like the type to write these kind of things." He stated, observing her. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a red T-shirt. Her jeans were ripped at the bottom, and her Chuck Taylor's were old and dirty. "Well, that just shows how much you know me." She said, almost angry. She snatched the case from the counter and put it in her bag.

" Can I buy it off you then?" he asked. She looked up at him, smiling. " Okay, come back tomorrow, I'll give you a copy, free of charge. No laughing though." She said, and headed tot the back of the store. He smiled, heading out the shop, earlier then usual. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. Not just for the CD, but to talk to her again, because there was something about her teal highlighted hair, her hazel eyes and her complexity that made him want to see her again.

The next day, he walks in, with a rose in his hand. He looked to the counter, finding some other lady reading a magazine. He walked over, hoping she knew where the other one was. " What happened to the other women from yesterday?" he asked. The lady looked up at him and shrugged. " She didn't come today. Just disappeared." She said, getting back to her magazine. He was so, shocked to find this out, and walked out the store.

" Marluxia, we have a new recruit. She's staying in your room because Larxene wasn't having it." said a burnt orange-eyed man in a black cloak. He nodded, putting on his hood. He walked into his room, finding her sitting on her bed. Her hood was up also. He sat on his bed, not in the mood to show her around or anything. " Okay, here are the rules: stay out my stuff, and don't touch the flowers in the garden, and you won't get hurt." He warned. The figure nodded, sighing. He shook his head, lying down.

All that he could think of was that one girl, at the store. He was slowly processing what could have happened to her, and where she might be. _Maybe she's out sick or something. On the other hand, maybe she got hurt. Maybe she really had the day off or something_. He was so lost at thought that he didn't see the girl in his room take all these books out and stack them on top of each other. She got a flower out her bag and plucked a petal. She placed it in-between two books, the smashed other books on top. Then, unexpectedly, she sat on the top, reading. He looked up, seeing her.

" What are you doing?" he asked. " She looked at him, startled. " I… well I-I was pressing a flower." She answered. He stood up, walking toward her. " What do you mean?" he asked, curios. She jumped down off the pile of book, walking to her bag. She got out another book, and opened it. Inside was a rose petal, perfectly preserved. " Wow, that's amazing." He said, infatuated on it. " You can have it, just give me a book to put it in." she said, taking it out. He got out his diary and opened it up. She placed in there, and closed it. He took his hood off to see it better.

" It's you!" she said, surprising him. " What do you mean 'it's you'" he asked. She again went into her bag, taking out a black box with a pink bow on it. It also had a pressed flower saying "to you" on it. She handed it to him. He took it and looked at her. _Should I really open it? Maybe it's a joke the others put her up to it. _He opened it anyway, just to get her to stop looking at him. Inside was the CD from the store, the one the other girl wanted to give to him. He looked at her, smiling. He walked over to her, and took off her hood. " It's you!" he said, hugging her. She hugged back, smiling. " I'm sorry I wasn't there." She said. He laughed, still holding her. " So am i." he said.


	2. Behind Closed Doors pt2

Behind Closed Doors

**Here goes another chapter baby!!!! Throws confetti**

He kept the CD tucked away in his dresser, unseen by others. He also kept their secret previous encounter to themselves. She never understood why he had always came to the store, and she began to itch to ask him. One day, she caught him in their room, looking up at the ceiling. She silently crept around, then jumping high onto the bed, breaking him of his trance. He seemed startled, but not angry. He could never be angry with her. "What is it?" he asked, scratching his head. She lay down, now being the one staring at the wall above her. "I was just wondering… why had you always go to that CD store? You never bought anything." She said. He laughed, rubbing his neck. " Just searching till I found what I was looking for, that's all." he said. She smirked, scrunching her nose. " Did you find it?" she asked. He nods, facing her. " Yeah, and it's laying in my bed." He said. She shot up, unable to say anything. He tilted his head at her, weaving his hands through her hair. He leaned closer to her, pushing her hair away from her ear. " And I'm glad I found her." He whispered, breathing heavy in her ear. She sucked in air, liking the feeling.

"No one has every told me anything like that before in my life." she stated, not looking at him. He chuckled, not stroking her face. " Has anyone loved you as much as I do?" he asked. She shook her head, closing her eyes._ Is this real? It can't be… _" But what about the Superior? He said..-" " Forget what he says. He's wrong. He can't understand love because he has none to give… I do." He said, now grabbing her waist. " She slowly turned to him, gazing in his perfect eyes again. She felt like two different people. She wanted to believe him so badly, but then what the Superior said about her being heartless… her being nothing at all. " I can't… I mean we can't Marluxia…not here at least." She said, hearing footsteps outside her door. He nodded, opening a portal. " Let's take this elsewhere then, shall we?" he asked, reaching his hand out for her. She nodded, following him into the cloud.

There were flowers everywhere. He walls, the ceiling, even the bed, which lie in the center of the room. She seemed amazed at it, that she hadn't noticed him guiding her to the bed. " Now where were we?" he asked, gripping her hand in a more gentle way. " I… I don't know how I feel about this. I mean, I know I "feel" something… but I can't figure it out." She said. Her legs were shaking, a nervous habit she had picked up from being here. He placed his slinder hand on them to stop them. " It's okay. I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." He states. She nods, looking at him.

She felt it, a chilled sensation run down her spine. She shook a little, but from discomfort, from pleasure. _Maybe… maybe I do want this._ She reached her hands to his face, and ran then down to his chin. Then, with a gentle motion, she brought his face to her, and matched his lips with hers. She didn't' think of doing this. It just sprang onto her. She felt like she wanted it… and she had. They hadn't parted until she took her hand from his chin. Now he was speechless, staring at her.

"Feel better?" he asked, putting his hand around her again. She tilted her head, and scrunched her nose. " Yeah, now I am."

AN: DO U LIKE IT?

I DO!!! ANYWHO, I'M GONNA KEEP IT GOING CUZ I LIKE IT, SO BA-WHIZZES ON YOU GUYS. R&R PLZ!!!X3


End file.
